The spiral springs usually used in horology are made up of several parts, which have to be produced with great accuracy and then assembled to form a composite part. The complexity of the production of such parts generates high costs and complex adjustments.
One object of the present invention is to propose a spiral spring with as low a production cost as possible and, if possible, without any operating defects.